


Come Home To Me

by meggysmeg



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, Space AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggysmeg/pseuds/meggysmeg
Summary: The crew of the District 9er loose one of their own to the BFN, a notorious political group know for their need for universal domination.





	1. Chapter 1

‘Hey look what I found!’ Chris yelled

 ‘There’s no need to shout Chris I can hear you just fine’ James laughed as he sorted through a pile of junk.

 ‘Can it be a centre piece at the wedding?’ Chris asked innocently

 ‘Let me guess “it looks like a poptart”’ James said impersonating his fiancé

 Arnold could be heard laughing over the radio and saying ‘ _that was good_ ’

 ‘It does not!’ Chris faked offence ‘I’ll have you know it looks like a penis’

 ‘Even less reason to have it as a centre piece’ James walked over to Chris and attempted to lean over and place his chin on Poptart’s shoulder. The glass of their helmets clinked together.

 ‘You’ve lived in space your whole life and you still forget about the amount of space these suites take up every mission.’ PT snorted.

 ‘ _Guy enough with the flirting we’ve got places to be_ ’ Connor said over the radio, amusement evident in his voice.

 ‘Sorry captain’ The two boys chorused smiling at each other.

 ‘ _Find anything useful?_ ’ Their captain asked

 ‘A few small things here and there but nothing of major interest but we’ve still got one more room and then we’ll pull out’ James reported, Christ giggled under his breath ‘Grow up’ James joked.

The pair moved into the next room and started sifting through the junk.

‘ _Church, Thomas we have a situation_ ’ McKinley could be heard through the radio.

‘What’s up Cap?’ Chris asked, worry seeping into his voice, surnames were only used in extreme circumstances.

‘ _We have a BFN ship that has just appeared in drop range_ ’ Connor replied. There were many reasons Connor was the captain but the main one was his ability to remain level headed in a crisis. ‘I want you two to get back to the drop zone and we’ll pull you out.’

 

Chris and James ran through the ship but when they neared the room allocated as their drop zone they were stopped by five men who were dressed in full military uniform.

 

‘Chris don’t stop’ James yelled as he rammed himself into the men in an attempt to distract them from the smaller man. Chris ran at full speed before sliding onto his stomach through someone’s legs, he ran a little further but soon turned around to see James at the other end of the corridor the men catching up to him. ‘James!’ Chris yelled.

‘ _Chris talk to me, what’s going on?_ ’ Connor asked

‘Some of the Generals men are here!’

‘ _Shit, can you guys get to the drop zone?_ ’

‘We’re close; we should make it if we’re lucky’

 

One of the men tackled James to the ground ‘NO!’ Chris yelled. James wriggled out of the man’s grasp and ran towards Chris ‘Go, go, go’ James called to the smaller man ‘Don’t worry about me I’ll catch up in a second.’ Chris started running again too. 

As Chris entered the drop zone he looked behind him to see how close James was, he noticed one of the men aiming a gun at James. As the trigger was pulled Chris jumped into the blasts path screaming. James turned around just in time to see Chris disappear, he started crying and felt himself melt away. Then he was back on the District 9er.


	2. Chapter 2

They’d all heard the yelling over the speakers on the bridge, they’d all seen Chris’ vitals stop registering on the small screen but they’d all refused to believe it, Chris couldn’t be dead. But now that James was sat on the floor of the Drop Room sobbing it was undeniable, Christopher Thomas was dead. Connor was the first person by James’ side, he pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back.

* * *

 Connor and James had grown up on the same ship and had become very close due to the lack of children living amongst the crew. So when Connor decided to fly the nest and get his own ship he’d immediately asked James to join him. The two had hand-picked their crew, most of their crew was made up of people much like themselves who’d grown up on ships whilst others were Earth dwellers who’d wanted to leave the planet but couldn’t get a job on a more high end ship. Chris had been different though, Chris had a promising future ahead of him. He’s been fresh out of training and working on his first exploration vessel, he was an engineer. The District 9er and The Circe had both been docked at a space station, both ships were docked for repairs and so were expected to be in for anywhere between a week and a month depending on what needed doing.

Their first night docked James had been wandering on the promenade deck when he bumped into Chris for the first time. James has instantly taken a liking to him and they’d spent the night chatting and discussing what it had been like growing up on earth and in space. They’d meet up every night and just talk, it was these nights where everything for once felt right in the universe.

3 weeks into their stay the two boys were sat on an observation deck looking out at the starts.

 

‘So, I found out today that my ship is scheduled to leave tomorrow’ Chris said quietly.

‘Oh’ was James’ only reply.

‘But I was thinking and I realised that being with you feels more right than being on the Circe, so I was wondering if there were any openings for an engineer on the District 9er?’

‘But Chris you’re working on one of the best exploration vessels known to man do you really want to throw that all away for someone like me?’

‘So you don’t want me to come with you?’ Chris looked up at him, hurt clear in his eyes.

‘No, no, no, oh God Chris it’s not like that at all! I want to be by your side until the day the universe ceases to exist but you’re worth so much more than the District 9er, it’s small and dirty and nothing like your big research ship at all’

‘I don’t care James, we could be stuck on the smallest, most barren planet in the galaxy and I wouldn’t care because I’m with you. Why can’t you see it, I love you James, I love you more than I ever loved anything in the whole universe!’

‘Really?’ James asked, shocked ‘I thought it was just me that felt like that!’

‘Are you blind? I couldn’t have been any less obvious’

James smiled at Chris ‘I’m sure Connor could find you a job on the ship.’

 

And the rest was history, Connor hadn’t needed a new engineer; Schrader was more than enough but he let Chris join them anyway. Although Chris was assigned his own room he would sneak into James’ every night, after a month he moved in officially which was also the same time they officially told the crew they were dating having left it to speculation before then. Six years later, James now being twenty-nine and Chris twenty-eight, they got engaged. 

The District 9er had been docked so the crew could get a well-deserved break and they could stock up on supplies. Chris and James had gone down to explore the planet the space station they had stopped on was orbiting so that they could have some private time and as Chris rarely got to experience real oxygen and real gravity which was the only thing he missed about home. 

The couple had been stood on the edge of a cliff watching as the planets two suns set ‘So we’ve been together for quite a while now’ James said still looking out at the view in front of him ‘and I was thinking…’

‘Did it hurt?’ Chris joked lightly

‘It didn’t because it didn’t require any brain power at all, my thinking was over in seconds because I was so certain that this was the right thing to do. So Chris, we’ve been together for quite a while now and I was thinking about us and what you mean to me.’ James turned to face Chris ‘And as I was thinking I realised that you are more than just my world you’re my home, without you I feel like a part of me is missing. God, without you I’m not me Chris. So I made my decision to stop being a coward and finally ask you.’ James got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box ‘Chris, will you marry me?’

‘Yes!’ Chris practically yelled ‘Yes, yes, yes, you cheesy sap, of course I will.’ 

* * *

But now Chris was gone, dead and James felt empty, like part of himself had been torn from him and all he could do was cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was cheesy and sad, I would say I'm sorry but I'm not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! And you all thought I was finished with this.

3 years later

 

Not long after Chris’ death a war had broken out between the BFN and a rebel group referred to as the Kitguli. The BFN had won regardless of the loss of many of their ships and men.

The District 9er had come across one of the old battle fields from the war, destroyed ships hung lifelessly, untouched. The district 9er was one of the first ships to venture into this region since the war as many captains and their crews feared the BFN.

James and Schrader had just been pulled out of their fourth ship when another ship appeared on their radar.

‘Connor, a BFN ship has just entered the region’ Kevin said.

Before Connor could give any orders the other ship signalled them.

‘Alright if they ask what we’re doing we got lost and were just about to leave’ Connor commanded. As everyone nodded in agreement the signal was answered. The screen was filled with the familiar face of one of their own.

‘I’m Captain Thomas you are in a restricted area, state your business here immediately or you and your ship will be destroyed.’

‘Chris?’ Connor managed to choke out ‘You’re alive?’

 

For a moment the man on the screen looked as if he was trying to remember something but instead repeated his threat.

Connor faltered for a second before giving the excuse he’d briefed the crew with earlier. Suddenly James appeared on the bridge, he stopped in his tracks when he saw the small blonde on the screen, he forgot how to breath for a moment and after a few seconds fell to his knees shaking. Naba rushed to his side and helped him to his feet, she guided him to her seat and sat him down.

‘Who’s that?’ Chris barked, recognition and fear clear in his eyes.

‘That’s one of our security officers, his name is James Church’ Connor confirmed.

‘I’m coming aboard your ship, resist and you will be destroyed’ Chris ordered.

The signal was ended and Connor turned to his crew. ‘You’re all going to stay here, as soon as he’s aboard we leave, top speed, you got it?’ everyone nods ‘someone get Davis to meet me in the drop room asap’ and Connor left. 

 

Fifteen minutes later Chris had appeared in their drop room, alone. Davis came up behind him and administered a quick sedative and then the ship was off. Davis lifted Chris up and carried him to the Medical quarters whilst Connor went back to the bridge.

‘Where’s James?’ He asked.

‘We got Neeley to come by and take him back to his room’ Naba answered

‘Alright, I’m going to find him’ Connor said before leaving.

He arrived at Church’s room and went inside but no one was there so instead he went to the botanical gardens the ship had.

‘James you in here?’ He called.

‘Yeah he’s over here with me’ Neeley called out. Connor followed the paths until he found the two men sat on a hammock formed from the branches and leaves of the two trees either side of them. Connor crouched down in front of James ‘How you doing?’ He asked.

James shrugged.

‘You should be happy, Chris is back’ Connor smiled placing his hand on James’ cheek and wiping away a tear.

‘But he didn’t remember me’ James sniffed.

‘He didn’t remember any of us’ Connor reminded him. 

Neeley removed his arm from around James’ shoulders and started to rub comforting circles on his back. ‘We’ll get him back, don’t worry’ Neeley comforted.  

Connor sighed ‘I think you should get some sleep James.’

‘No’ James shook his head ‘I want to see him first. 

‘Do you really think that’s a good idea?’ Neeley asked ‘I mean from what I heard he isn’t himself.’

‘He’s sedated in the med bay at the moment so I think it’s ok.’ Conner said.

Connor stood up and took James’ hands, helping him out of the hammock. They walked through the corridor in silence until Connor decided to start talking.

‘Are you ok, and none of that shoulder shrugging I got back there because I saw what happened on the bridge.’

‘I’ve been better; guess I’m just shocked though. All these years I thought he was dead and all of a sudden I find out he isn’t, it’s a lot to take in.’ James said. Connor nodded in agreement before entering the Med Bay.

‘Oh, James, hey.’ Davis greeted looking up from his work ‘What can I do for you guys?’

‘We came to see Chris’ Connor replied.

‘He’s over there’ Davis said pointing vaguely in the directing of some beds. James walked over to the only occupied one and sat down on the chair next to it. Connor turned to Davis and spoke to him quietly ‘Can you check him out for me please, he collapsed on the bridge earlier and I just want to make sure he’s ok.’ 

The pair looked over to see James holding Chris’ hand his body shaking from silent sobs, ‘sure thing boss’ Davis replied.


End file.
